


Obsessive Love

by Melbrook



Category: Obsessive Love - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Victor retreats to Vicki's cabin after finding out that Tea was cheating on him. He is surprised to find Marty there.





	1. Chapter 1

Obsessive Love

A: Anger

Victor drove to Vicki's cabin as fast as he could. His blood was boiling and it took everything in him to restrain himself from killing Tea. 

He had fought like hell to break out of Irene's compound only to find Tea fucking John Mcbain. They didn't see him so he took off before he killed them. 

Victor slammed the door of Vicki's cabin when Marty walked out into the living room. "Victor. I heard that you were dead."

"Well I'm obviously not, although I wish I was. What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"Vicki let me stay here for a couple of days so I could figure some things out."

"I thought you got your happily ever after with Patrick. What happened?"

"That's none of your business. Why aren't you with Tea?

"I want nothing to do with Tea. That bitch cheated on my memory with John Mcbain."

"That can't be true."

"I saw it with my own eyes Marty. It shouldn't be that hard for you to believe. You should know more than anybody that John would screw anything and Tea's nothing but a whore."

"So what are you going to do?" Marty asked. 

"I'm going to stay here with you."

XOXOXO

B: Between

"I'm going to be staying here with you," Victor stated as he smiled at Marty. After the rotten six months he had just had at least things were finally starting to go his way. 

"You can't be serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. Come on Marty, we've lived together before, it won't be that bad. I'm sure that we can find a way to make it work."

"Things were different between us back then. Where are you going to sleep?" Marty asked as she looked away.

"In the bedroom with you."

"I don't think so," Marty stated as she glared at him.

"Fine, you can sleep in the living room and I'll take the bedroom," Victor stated with a smirk. He loved getting Marty all riled up. Arguing with her felt like old times and it made him feel alive again. 

"Why should I have to give up the bedroom? You just got HERE," Marty said raising her voice with each word until she was shouting at him. 

"Look Marty, I'm willing to meet you half way and share the bed with you. It's up to you, but one way or another I'm sleeping in that bed."

"Fine, we'll share the bed," Marty stated as she stormed to the bedroom. 

"What are you doing?" Victor asked as he walked into the bedroom. 

Marty had stripped the bed and was in the process of hanging a sheet down the middle. 

"I'm hanging a sheet between us. This is your side of the bed. I swear to God Victor, if you come anywhere near my side of the bed I'll stab you."

"We'll see about that," Victor mumbled under his breath. 

"What was that?" Marty asked. 

"Nothing, let's go to bed...I'm tired," Victor stated. He was anxious to share a bed with Marty once again.


	2. Chapter 2

C: Cuddle

"Marty, are you awake?" Victor asked as he cautiously moved the sheet so that he could see her. 

There was no response and from what he could tell she appeared to be sleeping. He cautiously tore down the sheet that separated them and scooted closer to her.

He knew that Marty was a deep sleeper and he was hoping that he didn't wake her. He wrapped his arms around her... he needed to feel her in his arms again. 

"Marty, I've always loved you," he said as he smelled her hair...god, how he had missed her scent. He had missed cuddling with her...he missed everything about her and now that they were sharing the same bed once again, he seemed determined to memorize everything about her. 

"Victor," Marty mumbled. 

Victor tensed waiting for her reaction, but it never came. She was still asleep and from the sounds of it she was thinking about him too. 

Victor smiled as he pulled her closer to him. She turned over wrapping her arms around him. He closed his eyes feeling completely content and fell asleep in the comfort that only her arms could provide. 

XOXOXO

D: Destruct

When Victor woke up he realized that his arms were empty. He opened his eyes, but there wasn't any sign of Marty. Did he scare her away by moving in on her too fast?

He went downstairs, but there wasn't any sign of her. She was gone...he had lost her. He couldn't survive losing her again. He needed an outlet for his anger and frustration so he pushed over Vicki's entertainment system. 

Marty opened the door and gasped at the scene of destruction in front of her. The couches had been slashed, the tv broken. There was fragments of broken pictures all over the place. 

"What are you doing?" Marty asked as she locked eyes with Victor. 

He ran over to Marty and pulled her into his arms. "Where were you? I thought that you left me," Victor stated. 

"I went for a walk...I had a lot to think about. Victor, we need to talk."

XOXOXO

E: Emotion

"We need to talk Victor," Marty stated.

Victor pulled away from the hug and noticed her red, blotchy face...she had been crying. "What's wrong? Did somebody hurt you?" Victor asked. 

"Dammit Victor...I thought I was over you, but last night I felt so safe and so loved when you held me in your arms and this morning I woke up feeling genuinely happy and I realized that I was still in love with you."

"You still love me? Why are you so upset? I know that I can make things work with us if you give me another chance."

"I can't...I love you, but I can't trust you. I have all of these conflicting emotions for you. I hate you...I love you...I'm angry at you...I feel safe with you...I don't trust you and I can't be with you again until I can sort through these conflicting feelings for you."

"That's okay...I can wait because what we have is worth fighting for and I'm going to prove it to you," Victor stated as he pulled Marty into a mind-blowing, scorching hot kiss.

XOXOXO

F: Furious

Victor placed his hands around Marty's back and pulled her closer to him as he continued to kiss her. She was kissing him back and Victor wondered how far he could go with her before she pulled away. He missed her and wanted to make love to her, but he didn't know if she was ready for that. 

Marty pulled away when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that," Marty stated. 

"Don't tell anybody I'm here," Victor stated as he hid. 

"Marty, open the door...I need to talk to you," Todd shouted. 

"Todd, what are you doing here?" Marty asked as she opened the door. 

Todd walked in and shut the door behind him. 

"I know that you came up here to think. I didn't mean to scare you...it's just that I spent eight years thinking of you. You're the only reason that I survived that hell. I love you and I know that we can make it work."

"Todd, I already told you that I can't be with you. There's just too much bad history between us and I still have feelings for your brother that I have to work through."

Victor was in the bedroom listening to every word Todd said. He was furious that his brother had interrupted his time with Marty and now he was trying to persuade her into giving him another chance. He would not lose Marty to his brother. 

"Dammit Marty, I've changed. Victor's dead and even if he wasn't how could you love him after he lied to you and took advantage of you?"

"I think you should go Todd," Marty said as she opened the door. 

"I love you and I'll prove that you love me too," Todd said as he pulled Marty into a kiss. 

Victor couldn't watch from the sidelines any longer. "YOU GET YOUR FILTHY, DISGUSTING LIPS OFF OF HERS, SHE'S MINE," Victor shouted as he came out of the bedroom. 

Todd pulled away from Marty, "Victor, I thought you were dead?" he stated in shock. 

"You're going to wish that I was after I get through with you," Victor coldly said as he unleashed all of his jealousy and fury by punching Todd in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

G: Goad

Todd stood up and wiped the blood from his split lip. "What are you doing here with Marty? Why aren't you dead?" Todd growled. 

"Our mother saved me after you shot me. Sorry to disappoint you Toddy, but I'm very much alive. Marty loves me and we're working on our relationship, not that it's any of your business."

"Todd, you shot Victor? I thought that you had changed, but I was obviously wrong. I need you to leave," Marty stated. 

"I'm not leaving you alone with him after he tricked you into having sex with him."

"At least I didn't hold her down and gag her like you did. I didn't have to force her into having sex with me. I shouldn't have lied to her, but at least I didn't rape her."

Todd had been pushed to his breaking point...he had spent eight long years trying to get back to Marty...he wasn't going to let Victor steal her away. He pulled out his pocket knife and shoved it into Victor's stomach. "Marty is mine...she belongs to me.Stay away from her," Todd said as he grabbed Marty tightly by the wrist and shoved her out the door. 

XOXOXO

Hurt/Horny

Victor pulled himself up from the ground. His shirt was stained red with his blood and the room was spinning. The pain was overwhelming and he was so weak and tired, but he had to act fast...he would never forgive himself if Todd hurt Marty. He opened Vicki's safe and grabbed the gun he had stashed there. He took Marty's car keys and prayed for the strength to make it to her before it was too late. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Stop it...you're hurting me," Marty said as Todd dragged her to his car. 

"Get in and drive...if you try and leave me...I'll kill you," Todd stated as he held the bloody knife in his hands. 

Marty looked into his eyes and knew that he had meant it. If she tried to escape he would kill her and most likely himself. He had completely snapped and had fallen over the edge and if she wasn't careful she would fall over that ledge with him. 

Marty drove and panicked when she realized where Todd was taking her. He told her to stop the car when they reached the Tabernacle of Joy.

"Why did you bring me here?" Marty asked. 

"The last time that we were here we were interrupted when we were so close to making love."

"What are you talking about? It wasn't love...you tried to rape me here."

"I've brought you here to prove to you that you are mine Marty. I know that you love me and that Victor's been brainwashing you. Once we make love you'll realize that you belong to me for now and forever," Todd stated completely ignoring Marty's protests. It was as if he couldn't hear her.

"You're delusional. Please don't do this Todd."

"Come on Marty, I need you," Todd said as he picked her up and carried her into the house. 

He set her on the ground and undid all the buttons on her blouse with his bloody knife.

"You're so beautiful and I've wanted you from the moment that we met all those years ago. It's been eight years since I've had sex and I've been so horny, but I've saved myself for you cause wothout you...life isn't worth living."

"Please, don't do this Todd...It's not too late. Just let me go."

"I can't do that Marty. When we make love...you'll be free from all of Victor's lies," Todd said as he pulled his pants off. He placed Marty's hands around his penis. "Can't you feel how hard I am for you?"

"Please stop," Marty pleaded as tears fell from her face. He couldn't do this to her again. There had to be a way that she could get through to him."

He pulled Marty's pants off and cut through the fabric of her underwear with the blade on his knife. 

Her vagina looked so appetizing to him and he couldn't deny the monster inside of him any longer. It had been far too long since he felt her snug walls enclosing in around him. He climbed on top of her inserting his penis at her entrance when Victor kicked down the door. 

"Get off of her you sick Fuck," Victor said as he pointed the gun at them. 

XOXOXO

I: Insert/Insane

"Get off of her you sick fuck," Victor stated as he pointed the gun at Todd and Marty. 

"Victor, you're just in time to watch me make love to Marty. Maybe once you see how much we love one another you'll stop messing with her head," Todd stated as he quickly inserted his Penis into Marty's Vagina. 

Marty let out a cry of pain that tore Victor's heart out. He felt trapped inside of a nightmare. Todd still held the knife in his hands and if he charged him then he could stab her, but he had to do something to get her away from Todd. "Are you insane? If you loved her...you wouldn't be hurting her."

It felt so good to be inside Marty once again. The only thing ruining the moment was Victor. Why couldn't he leave Marty alone? He needed to cum soon so that he could make sure that he and Marty would never be separated again. He began to thrust quicker and quicker inside of her. 

"If you don't get off of her I'll shoot you," Victor stated. 

"Oh Goooddddd Maaaarrrttttyyy," Todd screamed as he found ecstasy within her once again. 

"GET OFF OF HER. I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU," Victor screamed. Watching Todd rape Marty had pushed him over the edge. His hands were shaking and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Are you really going to shoot at me and take the chance of shooting her? I don't think so."

"Please Todd...You got what you wanted from me...just leave me alone," Marty said as her voice quivered in fear. 

"I can't do that baby...if I can't have you in life then I'm going to make dam sure that I have you in death," Todd stated as he lifted the knife to her throat and began to cut her. 

Victor knew that Todd was going to kill her and himself...he could see it in his eyes. He had to pull the trigger and hope that the bullet wouldn't hit Marty. He placed his shaking hand over the trigger and squeezed.


	4. Chapter 4

J: Justified

Victor knew that the shooting was justified, but he couldn't help but blame himself for making things worse on Marty. 

Watching Todd die...on top of everything else had traumatized her. It had been three weeks since Todd had died and Marty hadn't said a single word. 

The doctors had given up on her and was planning on shipping her off to ST. Ann's but Victor wouldn't let that happen. 

"Marty, I'm taking you out of here. I'm going to take care of you until you're all better," Victor said as he picked her up and carried her out of the hospital. 

Victor had taken Marty to the house in New Mexico that he had bought for them years ago. He got her all settled in bed and made a bed for himself on the floor in case she needed him. "I wish that you would talk to me, I miss you and I need to know if you forgive me for shooting Todd. I didn't have a choice Marty,Victor said as he held her hand.

Marty could hear Victor. She longed to tell him that she didn't blame him for Todd's death but her voice refused to articulate the words she longed to say. She worked like hell to squeeze his hand...for now that was all the contact that she could give him. 

XOXOXO

K: Keyboard/Kiss

Marty woke up and saw Victor sitting in his chair by her side. 

"I have a really big surprise for you," he stated. "Close your eyes."

When Marty had her eyes closed Victor reached under her bed and pulled out the brand new keyboard that he had bought her. He placed the keyboard on her lap. 

"Okay, Marty...open your eyes."

Marty looked down at the keyboard and smiled. 

Her smile brought tears to his eyes. It had been the first time that he had seen her smile since Todd had hurt her. Her smile had given her hope that she was recovering. 

"I bought you a baby grand piano that should be here next week...but you shouldn't have to wait to play music," Victor stated. 

Marty slowly and cautiously kissed his cheek and then began to play "Heart and Soul."

Victor sat by her side, careful not to touch her, and played the section that she had taught him. 

XOXOXO

L: Languid

Victor watched Marty while she slept. He clutched the pregnancy test that he had just bought in his hands. He wondered how she would react when she learned that he had bought the test for her. She had been so sick lately and he knew that it was possible that Todd was responsible for her languidness.

He wondered if she had come to the same conclusion that he had. It was so hard not to communicate with her and he felt powerless as he watched her spirit fade away. 

Marty opened her eyes and smiled for a brief second until she saw the pregnancy test box. She shook her head no as tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't take the test. 

She knew what it would say...she missed her period and she had been sick...all the signs indicated that she was pregnant, but she was afraid that if she was then he would leave her. Victor had been her lifeline and she couldn't survive without him. 

"You need to take the test and I'll be here with you every step of the way. We need to know why your so sick and if you're pregnant then we'll deal with that together. I'm never going to leave you," he said as he wiped her tears. 

Marty stared into Victor's eyes trying to gauge if he was telling her the truth. She knew that they had to know what they were facing so she grabbed the pregnancy box out of his hands and headed into the bathroom. 

Victor sat by Marty's side as they waited the longest three minutes in their lives. At the end of the three minutes they stared at the big pink plus sign in the window and they knew that she was pregnant with Todd's child. 

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave me," Marty softly stated. 

Marty's words had torn right through his heart. He had waited so long to hear her speak and when she finally did it was filled with pain and anguish as she pleaded with him not to leave her. 

He wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her but he didn't want to scare her. She still flinched when she was touched and he didn't want to scar her any more if she wasn't ready to be embraced. He slowly opened up his arms and waited to see if she would let him hold her like he longed to do. 

Marty cautiously went into Victor's outstretched arms and let him hold her. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you Marty, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too," Marty stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Moonlight Marriage

"Will you marry me?" Victor asked Marty as he held her in his arms. "My divorce from Tea has gone through and I would really like you to be my wife."

I can't...I love you, but I can't marry you when I can't be intimate with you...it wouldn't be fair to you."

"I know that you're not ready to be intimate and I don't care. I just want to love you as much as you'll let me. I want you, me and this baby to be a family. Please Marty."

"What if I'm never ready to let you make love to me? The last time Todd raped me it took me two years before I could let another man touch me. This time...the pain is so much more than last time and I don't know if I'll ever be able to show you how much I love you."

You're getting better Marty. I know that it doesn't feel like it, but you are. I don't care if I have to wait two years...I don't care how long it takes, because it isn't about sex with me...it's about love and I'm going to love you the rest of my life no matter what you say. Please marry me," Victor pleaded. 

"I'll marry you," Marty stated. She couldn't turn him down when he had done so much for her. 

"I'm going to go call Reverend Carpenter to see if he'll marry us tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, I don't want to waste any more time."

"Okay, I better go find a dress."

XOXOXO

Victor stood outside under the gazebo in the backyard. Starr, Sam, Jack, Dani, Hope and Blair had flown out to be witnesses. 

Marty walked down the aisle as the moonlight lit her way. The moon was full tonight and it was Crimson Red. Marty hoped that it wasn't bad luck to get married during a Lunar Eclipse. 

Victor and Marty committed their love to one another and Reverend Carpenter pronounced them man and wife. Victor kissed Marty on the cheek and they were officially married. 

XOXOXO

N: Nauseated / Nude

Victor carried Marty into their bedroom and set her on the bed. There was a path of rose petals that led to the bed. On the dresser he had two huge bouquets of red roses and the candles were lit.

"When did you have time to do all of this?"

"This afternoon while you were shopping for a dress. Do you like it?" he asked as he sat by her side. 

"I love it..." Marty said as she gave him a hug. "I'm sorry," Marty said as she cringed and pulled away from him. "It's not you...it's me. God I hate this."

"Listen Marty, you have nothing to be sorry for. You and I will get close when you're ready. You're strong and I'm going to do everything that I can to make you feel safe."

Marty felt a wave of nauseousness hit her and she ran to the bathroom and began to throw up. Victor came and sat by her side and held her hair back for her. 

Victor stood up and turned on the bathtub water. He poured some lavender liquid in and the bubbles began to form. 

"What are you doing?" Marty asked. 

"You'll feel much better once you take a bath."

"Maybe you're right."

He helped her take her clothes off. She stood before him completely in the nude and it took every ounce of self control not to touch her. She had the most amazing body and he grew instantly hard as he watched her climb into the water. 

"Can I take a bath with you?" he asked. 

"That would be nice," she stated. 

He took his clothes off and climbed into the tub next to her. 

"Can I hold you in my arms?" he asked. 

"I don't know how I'll react, but I want to try," She stated. 

Her breathing was erratic and panicked and her body was stiff as she sat against him. She could feel how excited he was. She wanted to be able to give him the honeymoon that he deserved but she couldn't. She was too crippled by her fear of being hurt again.

"It's okay baby. I'm not going to hurt you. These arms are going to keep you safe," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Just close your eyes and lean against me. I'll keep you safe."

Marty closed her eyes and began to relax in the protection of Victor's arms. Victor washed her hair for her and when the water had turned cold, he stepped out of the tub. 

He handed Marty her bathrobe and she wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the tub. 

He brushed her hair for her and helped her climb into bed. 

"Goodnight Marty, " he said as he headed out the door. 

"Victor wait...I want to sleep in your arms."

"Are you sure?"

"I know that you won't hurt me," she stated. 

Victor climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Marty. 

XOXOXO

O: Orgasm / Oral Sex

Victor couldn't go to sleep he was too excited holding Marty in his arms. She was so beautiful and he wanted to explore her body but he didn't want to hurt her. She had been hurt too much by sex and he needed to remind her of all the pleasures that making love to the right person could bring. 

"Marty, are you still awake?" Victor asked. 

"Yeah, I can't sleep."

"Me either. Marty, I want to make love to you."

"I don't think that I'm ready for that," Marty said as she tensed in his arms.

"I think that you're stronger then you give yourself credit for. I was thinking that we could use code words that way you could let me know if I'm making you uncomfortable and I'll stop until you're ready again. For example you could say red light when you're uncomfortable and green light when you're ready for me to touch you again. Do you want to try it?"

"That's a good idea," Marty stated. Right now she needed to feel in control and this experiment could help her ease into being comfortable at being touched again. 

"I promise that you're completely safe with me. I would never hurt you, I love you," Victor stated as he kissed her. 

She responded to his kisses as they both became flushed with desire. "I'm going to touch your breasts," he stated. He squeezed them in his hands as they perked up. 

"Green light," she moaned. 

"I'm going to suck on your breasts," Victor stated as he placed his mouth over her nipple and began to suck. 

"I'm going to touch your vagina with my finger," Victor stated as he moved his hand to her wet center. Victor traced the folds of Marty's Vagina lips when he could feel her body tighten against him. 

"Red light," she stated. 

Victor withdrew his finger. "You're okay Marty, just breathe and relax. I'm not going to hurt you." 

"Green light," Marty said after she had taken a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves. 

"I'm going to insert my finger into you," Victor stated as he pushed his finger into her wet center. 

"That feels so good," Marty whispered as Victor pushed his finger in and out of her over and over again." She was so close to reaching her orgasm and he wanted to taste her sweet essence. 

"I'm going to eat you out," Victor stated as he moved his mouth to her vagina and began to insert his tongue. He flicked her clit with his tongue and her juices began to pour out of her as she reached her Orgasmic High. 

"I'm going to insert my penis into you," Victor stated as he climbed on top of her placing his tip at the base of her hole.

"Red Light," she gasped as her breathing became erratic. 

"It's okay...you're safe with me. I'm not going to hurt you," He stated as he laid his head on her chest and listened to her erratic heart beat. Her breathing normalized and her body relaxed as she realized that she had complete power and control over the situation.

"Green light, make love to me Victor," she stated.

Victor slowly pushed his penis into her tight walls and began to thrust over and over again. 

"Oh Gooooodddddd," she screamed as she hit another orgasm and her walls closed in tight around him. He hit his orgasm shortly after hers and she reached a second climax when she felt his semen fill her up. 

"Thank you for letting me show you how much I love you," Victor stated as he rolled off of her and held her in his arms. 

"Thank you for loving me. I love you too," Marty stated. 

He stroked her hair until she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

XOXOXO

P: Possessive / Pregnancy

Marty had become incredibly sick and weak due to her pregnancy and Victor was worried about her health. If anything happened to Marty he would never survive it. 

Marty had just fallen asleep when he heard the doorbell ring. Victor wanted to ignore it but the asshole just wouldn't go away and he didn't want them to wake up Marty. 

"What do you want?" Victor asked as he saw John Mcbain standing on the front step. 

"Where is she!" John shouted. 

"Where is who?"

"Marty, I know that she's here. I need to talk to her."

"Marty is sleeping and I won't let you anywhere near my wife until you calm down," Victor stated. 

"John, what are you doing here?" Marty asked as she came down the stairs. 

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" John asked. 

"No, you may not. Anything that you have to say to Marty you can say in front of me."

"Marty, I just heard about your marriage. You're making a big mistake and after Todd I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Victor would never hurt me...he loves me."

"Wake up Marty...he's already hurt you when he lied to you about who you are and kept you prisoner. Let me take you away from him...I can help you get a divorce from him. I care too much about you to watch as he hurts you," John said as he brushed his hand across Marty's cheek. 

"Don't touch her. Don't you fucking touch her. She's my wife and I will not stand here and watch as you try and steal her away from me," Victor said as he grabbed John's hand in a punishing grip. 

"Don't you see how possessive he is Marty? He's never going to see you as anything other than a possession. He's too much like Todd and one day he's going to break you down just like his brother did."

"Shut the fuck up," Victor said as he hit John in the face. 

"Stop it...stop fighting over....Ahhhh!" Marty screamed in pain as she clutched her stomach and fell to the ground. 

"The baby...I can't lose the baby....not again," Marty stated as she saw the drops of blood that began to soak through her jeans. 

"It's okay Marty," Victor whispered as he grabbed her hand and called for an ambulance. 

XOXOXO

Victor held Marty's hand as the doctor searched for the heartbeat. Victor could feel how terrified Marty was and he didn't know if she could survive losing another child. 

After a couple of minutes of dreadful silence they could hear the heartbeat coming through the speakers. 

"Is my baby okay?" Marty asked. 

"Your child is just perfect for now, but your pregnancy is extremely high risk. You need to avoid stress at all costs because your blood pressure is extremely high and I am afraid that your lupus is active once again. We have to place you on bed rest...so you can either stay here in the hospital or hire a private nurse to take care of you at home," the doctor explained. 

XOXOXO

Q: Quiet

It was Marty's first night home from the hospital and Victor wanted to make things as quiet and relaxful as he could. 

"Victor, we need to talk about what happened with John," Marty stated. 

"We will talk about what happened with John, but not tonight. Tonight...I just want a quiet night of relaxation with my wife."

He lit all the candles in the bathroom and drew her a warm bath. 

When the tub was full he slowly undressed Marty and carried her into the bathtub. He took his clothes off and climbed in. He washed her hair and body for her.

When she was completely clean he wrapped her in her bathrobe and carried her to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and watched her for hours as she slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Rain / Responsible

Marty looked out the window and watched the rain fall. She shuddered as the thunder struck and she burst into tears. Every time it rained she thought of Todd and the pain that they had caused one another. 

"What's wrong?" Victor asked as he wiped away her tears.

"Todd," Marty chocked out. 

"He can't hurt you any more."

"I know because he's dead and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Marty. You are not responsible for his death. I'm the one who shot him. If you want to blame somebody then you blame me or better yet you blame him. He's the one that hurt you."

"I know, but I just don't understand why. He worked so hard to turn his life around. We worked so hard to find a peaceful coexistence so how could he hurt me again?"

"I don't know, but you're safe now," Victor said as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"I don't blame you for shooting Todd. You did what you had to do to save my life. I'm just sad at how things ended between me and him. He was obsessed with me and I just couldn't love him the way that he needed me to. 

"I know baby," Victor said as he kissed her forehead. 

XOXOXO

S: Snowstorm / Snuggle

Victor looked out the window and sighed. It wasn't supposed to snow in New Mexico, but it was really coming down. The news reports said it was the worst storm that they had ever seen. 

Victor lit the candles since the power was out and he climbed into bed next to Marty who was sleeping. 

He wrapped his arms around her. Cuddling with her had always been his favorite thing because he knew how safe and loved it made her feel. 

"Victor," Marty stated in a panicked cry as she sat up and clutched her stomach in pain.

"What is it baby?"

"I just had a contraction. What are we going to do? It's too soon for the baby to come," Marty stated as she held onto Victor as another contraction hit her. 

XOXOXO

T: Truck / Torment

"I'm scared Victor," Marty whispered as she held onto him. She felt like every contraction was ripping her insides apart. Something was wrong she could feel it...her labor with Cole hadn't felt anything like this. 

"It's okay...you're going to be okay," Victor mumbled as he pulled out his cell phone. 

"Damnit...there's no reception," Victor stated as he threw his phone against the wall. He was scared...Marty was his entire life and if anything ever happened to her he would never survive. 

"You can't get a signal...what are we going to do?"

"It's okay," Victor knew that he had to calm down so that he could keep Marty calm. "It's okay...I'm just going to have to drive you to the hospital."

Victor helped Marty climb into the backseat of his truck. The snow was coming down so hard and he could barely see anything. He hit a patch of black ice and the car began to spin out of control. 

"Are you okay?" Victor asked as soon as the truck stopped spinning. 

"I think that my water broke...something's wrong Victor. I can feel it...It's too soon...I can't lose this baby."

Victor tried to put the truck back into drive, but the front tire seemed to be stuck in the mud and he couldn't budge it. 

"I'm going to have to deliver this baby."

"Promise me that you'll save her."

"I'm going to save both of you. I need you to stay calm for me," he stated as he climbed into the backseat and lifted up Marty's skirt. He removed her blood soaked underwear and could see the baby's head at the base of her vagina. 

"I need you to push for me," Victor coached. 

Marty pushed and pushed and then she saw him...the image of the man who had tortured her most of her adult life. "Todd?" she whispered. 

"Todd's not here Marty...it's just you and me...now push."

Marty gave one last push as she tried to shut out the image of Todd. She heard a faint crying but she couldn't see her baby. Todd was standing in her way. 

"Todd, go away...I want to see my baby," Marty pleaded as tears fell down her hot cheeks. "What are you doing here...you're dead?" Marty asked. 

Victor hated seeing Marty so tormented by her hallucinations of Todd. He wrapped the baby in his coat and went to Marty's side. Her skin was on fire and he knew that he had to get her to a hospital soon or he would lose her. 

"You belong to me...I'm taking you to hell with me," Marty heard Todd say as he touched her heart. 

When he touched her she had lost all the fight that she had in her. She couldn't fight him...she was never strong enough.

Victor panicked as Marty closed her eyes and her breathing became nonexistent. 

XOXOXO

U: Unconscious / Unforgiving

"If you die on me I'll never forgive you," Victor whispered as he begun to administer CPR. He watched as her lungs filled with the air that he provided, but she refused to breathe on her own. 

Marty stood in the snow with Todd. She could see Victor working so hard to keep her with him and she wanted to go to him, but Todd refused to let go of her. "Please Todd...please let me go," Marty pleaded. 

"To my brother so that you can be his whore? Never! You belong to me," Todd shouted. 

"I was never yours...I couldn't be after you raped me. What you did to me was unforgivable and yet I managed to forgive you the first time, but I won't forgive you for raping me a second time. I was never yours in life and I refuse to be yours in death."

"I...I don't know how to let you go."

"Well you better figure it out because our daughter needs me. If you cared about me at all...you'll let me go. You owe me that much."

"We...we have a daughter?" Todd asked as he looked towards the Truck.

"We have a daughter and she needs me."

Todd loosened his grip around Marty's wrist and let her go. "I really am sorry and I hope that one day you can forgive me."

"I know...me too..goodbye Todd," Marty stated as she walked away from him and entered her body. 

Victor was exhausted but he refused to give up on Marty. He breathed into her and this time she responded to his breaths and took some of her own. She was still unconscious, but she was alive. 

Victor got out of the truck and flagged down another driver. He needed to get Marty and the baby to the hospital as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

V: Visitation

Marty woke up and saw all the visitors that had come to see her and Tamia Victoria Manning. Victor was sitting by her side as he held their little girl. 

"How are you feeling?" Vicki asked as she realized that Marty had woken up. 

"Incredibly sore and tired, but overall good."

"She's beautiful Marty...she has-" Blair stated. 

"Todd,s eyes...I know."

"I was going to say your smile, but now that you mention it I do see a little bit of Todd in her."

"Can I hold her?" Starr asked wanting to break the awkward silence that had begun to fill the room.

"Of course, be careful with her head," Victor stated as he handed the baby to Starr.

Once Victor had handed over Tamia he laid down on the bed beside Marty and wrapped her in his arms. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you," Victor whispered as he kissed her cheek. 

"You didn't...I'm fine thanks to you," Marty stated. 

"Who wants dinner?" Cole asked as he walked in carrying food from Carlotta's. 

"I do...I'm starving," Marty stated as she grabbed one of the hamburgers out of the sack. 

After dinner Vicki, Starr, and Cole left and Marty cuddled on the bed with Victor and Tamia. 

XOXOXO

W: Weather / Weeping

The rain fell down as Marty knelt beside Todd's grave. She couldn't help but weep as she traced his name with her finger on his headstone. 

Victor had offered to come, but this was something that she had to do alone. She looked up at the sky and watched the lightning strike. She couldn't help but note the irony that the weather was always stormy when she was dealing with her feelings for Todd. 

"Our daughter is beautiful and I'm always going to be grateful that something so beautiful came out of the ugliness of our relationship. She has your eyes and I can't help but think about you when I look in them. I came here to tell you that I forgive you for all the pain that you brought me. Goodbye Todd...I hope that you finally found the peace that you couldn't ever seem to find in life," Marty stated as she walked away. 

She hoped that her forgiving Todd would set her free so that she could give her whole heart to Victor. 

XOXOXO

X: X-Rated

When Marty returned to the palace hotel she found Victor lighting some candles in their room. 

"Where's Tamia?" Marty asked. 

"Vicki is watching her for the night so that we can have the night to ourselves," Victor stated as he kissed Marty. 

"That sounds really nice," Marty stated. They hadn't made love since Tamia was born. It had been a long three months of recovering and now that she was better and had said goodbye to Todd she felt free to love Victor with her entire body and soul. 

"Perfect...I need to be with you so much," Marty stated as she tore his shirt open and the buttons went flying across the room. 

It had been a long time since he had seen Marty be this ravenous and he couldn't help but be turned on by her sultry behavior. "I need you to," he stated as he lifted her shirt up over her head and began to suck on her neck. He felt like he was starving for Marty and he couldn't waste a second longer. He lifted up her skirt and tore her panties off of her...the need to be inside of her was too strong to ignore any longer. 

They sunk to the floor and he sunk himself so deep inside of her as she panted and screamed for more. He pounded into her with all of his strength as her body tensed and shook with the intensity of the orgasm that ripped through her body. The feel of her juices soaking his penis was to much to bear and he hit his own climactic high. 

"Wow...that was fucking amazing," Victor stated. 

"You haven't seen anything yet, I'm nowhere near through with you, Marty stated as she began to stroke his penis for the next round. 

Marty and Victor spent all night long making love in every inch of their room and when they were too exhausted to move from their x-rated night they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

XOXOXO

Y: Yearn

Marty woke up in the comfort of Victor's arms. As much as she had enjoyed the private, intimate time with Victor she missed her daughter. It had been the first night that she had spent away from Tamia and now she yearned to hold her in her arms. 

"Victor, wake up," Marty stated as she shook him awake. 

"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw the sad expression on her face. 

"I miss Tamia," Marty stated. 

"I miss her too...I'll get up and we can go and get here. 

The drive to Vicki's felt long and excruciating and when they had got there Marty ran into the house. 

"There she is...there's my baby," Marty stated as she ran to Vicki who was feeding little Tamia. 

Vicki handed Marty the baby because she knew how hard it was to be away from your children for the first time. 

"Did you guys have a good time?" Vicki asked. 

"It was wonderful," Marty stated as she embraced her daughter "but I'm glad to be back with this little one."

"Hey Vicki, thanks for watching her," Victor stated as he walked over to Marty and embraced his girls. 

XOXOXO

Z: Zipper

Victor had just lain Tamia down to sleep. He walked into the room to see Marty struggling to unzip her dress. 

"Allow me sweetheart," Victor stated as he pulled the zipper down as he sucked on the back of her neck. 

Marty stepped out of her black dress as Victor traced the sides of her curves. "Do you know how sexy you are?" Victor whispered. 

Marty nodded her head as she reached for the zipper on his pants. "I need you so much," she whispered as she unzipped his pants so that she could pull them down. She stroked his penis and then sucked on it as it grew harder in her mouth. 

When it was completely hard he helped her to lay on the bed and laid himself on top of her. He looked into her eyes as he pushed himself inside of her and they became one. They gave each other pleasure for hours until they were both too exhausted to move. 

"I love you so much," Victor stated as he held her in his arms. 

"I love you too. I would have never survived if it wasn't for your love," Marty stated as she fell asleep.


End file.
